Holiday Intoxication
by littlekitsune1
Summary: Christmas yields some unexpected results when Fai brings home the liquor. SyaoranxSakura


A/N: This takes place during a random setting before the Tokyo arc. That means the clones don't know they're clones, and they are still searching for Sakura's feathers. Written for my friend, whose only prompt was "have Sakura dominate him." Frustrating woman…

…

Syaoran hadn't meant to get drunk this time. After Oto, he'd sworn to both himself and Kurogane that he'd never touch the accursed liquid again, but it seemed hitsuzen, as well as a certain mischievous magician, had other plans.

The country they'd landed in had no feather, but was in the midst of a traditional holiday that Mokona seemed to recognize as similar to one he'd celebrated on his home world. The name was different, but the concept seemed very similar – one spending time and exchanging gifts with loved ones. Under Mokona and the mage's cheerful insistence, the travelers ended up staying for what the little creature compared to "Christmas Eve."

"Look at Mokona! Mokona is under the mistletoe – that means Mokona gets a kiss!" The magical entity was hopping up and down under said sprig of umbrage, a glass still heartily gripped between his paws.

"Meow," an already-drunk Sakura was folding the spare napkins from their dinner into cat ears with Fai, having eluded Syaoran's attempts to put her to bed for the last half hour.

"Meow," the magician echoed, either not hearing, or ignoring their diminutive traveling companion.

The alcohol beat behind Syaoran's eyes like blood, and he could already feel the oncoming of a migraine as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel Kurogane's disapproving gaze on his back, but the shinobi had had just as many drinks as the rest of them, and was likely just as plastered.

As soon as they'd procured lodgings for the night, Fai had disappeared, only to emerge minutes later with a festively-wrapped bottle of liquor; though when asked where he'd obtained it, he'd only laughed and popped open the cork, claiming it was a Christmas present for them all.

His glass had been filled before he could protest, and after having the meaning of Christmas presents explained to him, well… his politeness got the better of him, and he found himself unable to tell the wizard "no" to his face. Draining his glass as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid the effects of the beverage, Syaoran thanked the magician hurriedly, all attention on Sakura, who was already on her second glass. But Fai, like any good drinking partner, merely beamed before filling the boy's glass to the brim again, and Syaoran, as the courteous naïve child he was, thought that he had to keep draining it so long as it was full.

Huffing, the young boy stood once again, intent on capturing his wayward princess and then collapsing into his own bed for the night, even if it killed him. Sakura caught his movement and met his exhausted gaze with devilish glittering jade.

'_Please collapse soon,' _he prayed to whatever gods this world might have, as his childhood friend rose quickly, obviously intending to evade capture once again by the way her muscles bunched and she reverse-mirrored his movements. She was even faster when she was drunk.

It took almost another full hour for his prayers to be answered, but Syaoran was nothing if not determined when it came to Sakura, and soon had her – still giggling between faint meows – in his arms as he sluggishly dragged himself to her room. Fai and Kurogane had since retired, leaving the boy to chase his kitty alone. She was snoring lightly by the time he nudged open the door with his foot and approached her bed. He meant to deposit her gently, but her arms wrapped around his neck and her weight pulled his uselessly tired body all the way down as soon as he bent over to lay her on the mattress.

He gave a half-hearted groan at her small grunt of protest and tried to find the strength to push himself back up, to go to his own room, but only succeeded in rolling over. He was asleep the second his head hit a pillow, still wrapped around the girl he'd been so intent on putting to bed.

…

He was next aware of lips, lightly fanning across the back of his neck, and someone's arms wrapped around his shoulders, hands lightly massaging the flat expanse of his chest. He was vaguely aware that he must have turned away from her sometime during the night. His head was heavy with the effects of the alcohol.

"Princess…" he sighed. She smelled of cherry blossoms and the desert sun.

Bolder now, she paused for only a moment before her lips parted and she drew a hesitant lick across the salty skin.

That woke him up, and he ripped away from her embrace, rolling over once he was a safe distance to look into her eyes; as shocked as he knew his own must look.

"Sakura-hime?"

When she continued to simply stare at him in confusion, he began to wonder if he hadn't dreamed the whole thing. Or if she'd simply been asleep the entire time.

His suspicions bled away into shocked realization when she said, quietly, "I'm sorry… You don't like it?"

He stared at her.

"Wh-what?" he finally managed to squeak.

"You're so sad because I can't remember," she explained softly, watching him forlornly.

"I can't remember you." It was soft, like a confession, "Even though you're trying so hard and risking everything for me."

He waited, searching her eyes for some sign of Yuuko's powers appearing to strike this conversation from her memory. But it never came.

"I can't remember Syaoran-kun," she continued, "but I thought… I thought if we could make some new memories, maybe you wouldn't be so sad."

He shook his head, "Princess, you're drunk."

She furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose in that adorable way he'd come to associate over the years with upset, "'M not," she insisted, scooting closer to close the distance between them and wrap her arms around his neck again. He didn't pull away. The liquor erased her ire almost as soon as it appeared, and she nuzzled drunkenly into his throat, dragging her lips sloppily over his racing pulse.

"Maybe this is all just a dream," she breathed, smiling against his skin, "How else could I know what my body wants so clearly?"

He gulped, not entirely sure what she meant by that, and not entirely sure he wanted to know right now.

"P-princess-"

"Quiet," she hissed, smacking him lightly in the chest and making him jump at the sudden violence against him. Her lips pressed against his throat, suddenly not so innocent again, and the liquor pulsed through his bloodstream until he couldn't tell which of them was making his head spin, anymore.

"I know what I want," she insisted, "I think you want it, too."

Her demeanor had changed again. This was Sakura on a mission, and he knew she would not be easily deterred. Her lips and teeth ghosted over his jaw and cheek, until he closed his eyes in bliss and she kissed his closed eyelids, his nose and brow, everywhere. Her pelvis pressed into his when she squirmed closer. When she finally let go of him, his head was swimming in an entirely new way. He felt an insistent pushing on his shoulder and obeyed mindlessly, letting her crawl her way on top of him.

"I want to give Syaoran-kun my own Christmas present…" she slurred determinedly, straddling his hips.

"Sakura…" he groaned.

She made no comment about his familiar way of addressing her, and instead focused on wrestling with the unfamiliar bindings of his pants.

His eyes snapped open when he felt her undo them and start to push them down his legs. Darting forward, he attempted to wrestle her hand away, but she was having none of it, and he settled for merely holding his fly together.

"Princess-" he tried again.

She cut him off, not with her hand this time, but with her lips on his. His eyes widened when her sloppy strokes invaded his mouth, then slid closed when she suckled his bottom lip, her lips tasting of the sweet drink, interlaced with something wholly _her_, and he quickly found himself drowning in it. It was obvious neither of them had kissed anyone like this before, and the liquor made their attempts even clumsier, noses and teeth bumping against each other repeatedly. His brain's reaction time was slow to tell him this was a bad idea, lost in a fuzz of alcohol and arousal, and by the time it did, his body didn't care anymore.

The hand protecting his pants slowly went lax until she carefully swatted it away, pushing his underwear down with his pants in one determined heave, making it obvious she had no plans to hesitate.

"Syaoran-kun…" she breathed against his ear, almost making his hips buck up against hers at the sheer _promise _behind it. Then her clothes were joining his pants in a heap at the corner of the bed, and she was clad only in her undergarments. He almost whined.

Her mouth trailed its way down his jaw and neck again, her hands coming up to push and bunch up his shirt around his shoulders so that she could kiss her way down his body, paying extra attention to the places that made him hiss and gasp. He thought he would come undone just from her gentle licks, nips, and kisses to the innocent parts of his body, but when her hot breath fanned over his most sensitive of flesh, he gurgled inelegantly and his higher brain functions reached a whole new level of "offline."

She was talking again, breath teasing him until he had to hold back a pathetic whimper, "Sometimes I look at you and my body gets so hot that I can't think straight," she confessed, reaching out timid fingers to caress him, a mere whisper of a touch that had him choking on the breath in his throat, "After Moko-chan explained physical memories, I started wondering… I thought maybe…" she sighed and shook her head, her mouth pursing into a determined line.

"It doesn't matter what I thought. What matters are the memories we're making now."

"Sa-… Sakura…" he panted, not sure if he wanted to beg her to stop or continue. The liquor was washing away his previously held proprieties far easier than he would've liked to admit.

His body finished that thought for him as his flushed sex jumped in her hand, encouraging her to dart her tongue out and taste the wetness seeping from the tip. Then Syaoran was saying her name again, for completely different reasons, as she took his entire length into her mouth.

Her inexperience probably showed, though her drunken mind made her confident, anyway. The passes of her tongue were sloppy with inebriation and her teeth kept grazing him by accident, but he was the furthest thing from complaining, head thrashing around as he gripped the sheets while he came apart at the seams.

His hands touched her face, her hair. "Sakura…" he murmured breathily.

"Syaoran-kun," she echoed, before she was taking him far above what he considered a "safe" noise level. His senses, addled as they were, convinced him that he heard Fai shifting in his own room, but he couldn't bring himself to stop as she brought him over the precipice and he was freefalling, her embrace suddenly the only solid thing in his world.

In a flash, she was on top of him again, barely letting him catch his breath before she was grinding against him, breathing his name in his ear and kissing his forehead passionately. He groaned before reversing their positions, rolling his way sluggishly on top of her. She shifted to accommodate him, and he placed his thighs between hers.

'_What have you done to me?' _he wondered, staring into her heated jade orbs, glazed over with the effects of lust or the booze, he couldn't be sure.

"Sakura… please…" he pleaded, rocking his hips against hers and burying his face in her neck. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek, and he was content to bask in her affections for a few moments, until she stopped and her hand fell away.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there like that, Sakura melted around his body and his nose pressed against the side of her neck, breathing in her familiar scent, drunk on both alcohol and the girl in his arms.

"Sakura…" he repeated, his voice nearly a whimper, gliding his hands down to her thighs and stroking his thumbs repeatedly over the satiny skin there.

However, he was met with silence.

"Please…" he rubbed his nose against her pulse desperately; affectionately, and pressed a kiss against the slow thumping.

A light snore reached his ears.

"Sakura?" He pulled back to look at her, and was met with her sleeping countenance, sooty lashes fanned across her cheeks, and moistened lips slightly parted.

His head fell forward, against her shoulder, but he didn't utter any protest as he slowly and diligently re-dressed first her, then himself. Exhaustion quickly caught up to him again and he fell uselessly on his side, a safe distance away from his princess again.

…

The next morning found the two curled around each other on the bed, fast asleep. The knock on the door didn't rouse either of them, and Kurogane entered after a few moments of silence, Fai trailing listlessly after him and holding his head.

"Now isn't that cute," the magician commented with a smile, upon seeing the two lovebirds tangled together, "Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun."

Kurogane only sighed, before gently separating them and lifting the boy to carry him to his own room. Whatever had happened between them, the alcohol would likely cover it up as nothing but a dream, and that was probably for the best. Dreams could be less painful than reality, sometimes, and waking up together with no recollection of what had happened the night prior would undoubtedly only lead to trouble.

…

The kids didn't remember anything, as expected, Sakura awakening first to quench her thirst and get the mysterious salty taste out of her mouth. It took Syaoran almost an entire thirty minutes to wake up after the princess, who greeted him warmly. He'd blushed slightly when she looked at him, but for the most part seemed normal. Confused about what had happened after he'd started drinking, but normal.

Kurogane sighed again, tossing the empty bottle in the trash with a hushed curse. This "Christmas" thing was nothing but trouble.

…

A/N: For those not reading the officially translated manga, "hitsuzen" is Yuuko's favorite term, meaning, of course, "inevitability."

Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
